<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inktober Day 3 - Bulky by wareweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828986">Inktober Day 3 - Bulky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wareweasel/pseuds/wareweasel'>wareweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober Challenge 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inktober 2020 - Fandom, The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DaD sEnT mE tO tHe MoOn (Umbrella Academy), Gen, Inktober 2020, Inktober 2020 Challenge, Inspired by The Umbrella Academy, Spooky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wareweasel/pseuds/wareweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luther sits on the moon contemplating life and his mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober Challenge 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inktober Day 3 - Bulky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the 2020 Inktober prompt "Bulky"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inktober<br/>Day 3 - Bulky</p><p>Luther moonwalked on the moon. It was a rare sort of bucket list item only a handful of people could ever claim. Diego wouldn’t be impressed, neither would anyone else, he reflected sometime later, but sometimes you just had to go for it. Two and a half years on the moon, and nothing but a pile of moon rocks to show for it. He had been sending weekly reports back to Dad with samples of moonrock, the small lunar modules that came and went were a particular sort of spacecraftsmanship, but Luther had long ago stopped asking questions. He had instead been asked to go the moon to study the surface and keep an eye out. On what, exactly, had never been explained. “Anything Unusual, Number 1,” Hargreeves had said at dinner.</p><p>It was quiet on the moon, peaceful, and something else. Something undefinable quality about simply being away. Away from his siblings, away from Dad and the old house, away from all the politics and worries and troubles of the world. His largest troubles for the past two and a half years had been living on the spaceship. It wasn’t a matter of solitude, he had a bulky frame now, after his accident, and the spaceship was not entirely designed to accommodate his size. Pogo and Mom had been able to retrofit some things; his bed, thankfully, and a few major passageways, but the toilet was a singularly complex problem, as was the kitchen. “Retrofit what you need, Number 1.” Was all Dad was willing to say on the topic, and while they had provided him with ample provisions, tools and materials were sparce in space. The modules always brought something back, but in small increments. Needless to say, the first two years aboard the spaceship had been very interesting.</p><p>Luther was in space now, sitting in his deck chair looking at the earth float in the vast empty blackness. It was unsettling, seeing how small and fragile it was compared to the nothingness that enveloped it. Number 5 was down there, somewhere, some-time and he hoped he would see him again. It had already been so long.</p><p>“Diego, Klaus, Vanya…” Luther ticked them off on his fingers one by one. He didn’t particularly miss them. They were brothers and sisters of a sort, but then again they had abandoned him, abandoned them and the cause and Mom and Dad. True the family had always been unusual, but their kinship had fractured after Ben’s death, and when Number Five disappeared it had evaporated completely. No, it was only him and Dad, Pogo and Mom, and of course Allison.</p><p>Luther breathed in, savoring the name. Allison and he had always been close, and could have been something more, but he had always held back, was just unsure of himself to not make a definitive leap forward. So, Allison had moved on too, and married, and had children. It was awkward, thinking about them now, but then that was the moon for you, far enough away for you to be alone with your thoughts, whether you wanted them or not.</p><p>Luther was so absorbed in thought that he didn’t notice the shadow detach itself from a lunar rock and come bounding towards him. Freakishly long, impossibly skinny, and without a suit, the creature skulked towards him with all the predatory instinct of a cat hunting a mouse.</p><p>Luther stood, his vast frame giving the creature pause long enough for him to turn and start bounding back to the ship. It followed, not more than a foot or two behind. Luther stopped at the ladder to the ship, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling straight up. He looked up at the rocket, it sat quietly pointing out towards the stars. With increasing dread he turned slowly and looked around. Through his helmet he could see the chair, equipment, and a bit of himself in the glass. Looking around was the lunar surface, absolutely devoid of life. So why was he feeling like he wanted to crawl out of his skin? He kept his back to the ship and punched at the keypad with his left hand, when the door opened he backed into the ship and shut it. Sweat came off his face in rivulets, and he realized he was panting as he removed the suit. He was scared witless, almost shaking from fear. He couldn’t put his finger on it, couldn’t reason it out, he peered out the windows and saw nothing but the lunar surface and space.</p><p>The evening found himself eating a quiet ration and watching the door. He had closed himself off from the rest of the ship out of an abundance of caution and drank some energy drinks to last him through the night. In the morning, nerves frayed to the point of breaking he finally let sleep overtake him. In the evening, he awoke to find the ship as it was, had always been and chalked the entire experience up to a bad dream. He slowly let his guard down, went outside and hunted around. Reassured there was nothing there he relaxed back into a state of calm.</p><p>The night previous, the creature had watched as Luther paced back and forth, always watching the doors and windows. It had tried to get in through the ducts and small places in the ship, but the prey had sealed itself off from any other openings. Outwitted and hungry, the creature turned and lopped from the ship back to its own smaller craft. With a forwards thrust and malicious intent it made its way towards Earth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>